Hidden Blade of Saratoga: Mitsuru Vs All Worlds
by El Irrespondible
Summary: The Satsuma Clan got their hands on a multidimensional dagger and brought a young magician and a baby dragon from their worlds. Now this unwilling dimensional travelers must join the Saratoga wielder in order to go back to their worlds.


**Hidden Blade of Saratoga: Mitsuru Vs. All Worlds (Crossover with... a lot.)**

**Prologue: "_A Muffin?_"**

It's Friday midnight in the secret lab of the Zodiac Technologic Institute, located in Downtown Tokyo, where several scientists have their bets high on a new device: a kind of golden super futuristic dagger, which is being blasted by a kind of energy cannon. A tall man, seemingly a general with white hair and a prominent mustache, looks untrustingly at a lab coated man with a messed up black hair that seems that haven't sleep in years, which seems to be the boss of the project. The scientist is checking on the readings of a couple of machines that seem to be reading data on the room with the dagger.

Behind the general, seven girls clad in full body techno armors are watching the entire process. The first one, seemingly the leader, has a red winged, aerodynamic armor, with several feather like fins and exhaust ports all over. Next to her is a slightly taller girl clad in a pink armor with rounded, soft borders and several opaline crystals all over the armor. The third one, around the same height the first one, has a sky blue ice styled armor, that seems surrounded by a little of mist, making it look more like ice. Near the first too, at the other side of the ice armored girl, there's a girl in a light green armor that seems to have several lime neon lines running over its design, making it look like came from a virtual world. Near the icy armored girl, is a blue armored girl, slightly taller than the winged girl but definitively smaller than the pink armored, whose armor is not only rounded but also ocean themed, with fish-like fins and even two tanks on the back, probably to breath under water. Next to the techno based girl there's a girl with a purple armor that seems more slender than the others and also seems too opaque for a metal armor, giving it a plastic look. Finally with them and ina kind of winner pose there's the smallest girl of the group, wielding a white armor with several golden adds like cannons ant the so, making her look like a small armory.

"Are you sure of this, Prof. Sommersby? This is more haphazardly than our current situation." inquired the general to the deranged scientist.  
>"Bullshit!", exclaims the scientist, acting like if he were gonna rule the world. "This weapon will give us an edge on the battle with the Satsuma Clan without having to depend on the Saratoga wielder. It's just matter of time..." He goes back to his control pad, where he's excited for the experiment.<br>"General Tsukuno, why are we doing this? It's very likely that we could defeat them just with the Saratoga", asked the pink armored girl to the general, with a very puzzled tone, noticeable even under the synthesized voice tone that probably is given by the suit.  
>"Because as, I hope, you remember well, Light Savior, he's not really committed with the war and the responsibility of his mission.", answered the General with a stern look.<br>"He's right, Light.", replied the winged girl, with a very stern tone hidden by the electronic voice. "You know more than anyone he hates spotlights and that's not gonna help us in the near future with those people."  
>"Exactly, Gust Sprint. We must be sure that we could cover us up in case that he decides to fulfill his treat of tossing the Saratoga where it wouldn't be found", replied with concern the general.<br>"So... when's this thing gonna blow?", asked eagerly the heavy armed girl, which made the scientist wince a little.  
>"Miss Cherry Blast, why do you think I'll...?", replied the scientist, but he stopped in his tracks when everybody in the base looked at him, not amused at all. "Yeah, right." Then a little siren on the instruments sounded and the mad scientist rushed to turn of the cannon, adding "Yes... YES! I MADE IT! I, DR. ASHLEY SOMMERSBY, CREATED THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!". He rushes to the room and takes the now golden dagger, showing it to everybody. "Behold the Inter Dimensional Rupture Activator and Controller Dagger! The I.D.R.A.C. Dagger will give us the chance to travel to other worlds to get powers that could replace the Saratoga in case of a hurry!" Everybody looked incredulously, while the doctor gloated on his invention. "Lemme show you, ladies and gentlemen." He dials something in the keypad of the large handle and the blade glows, then he simply slashes the air, creating a green colored rift and gets his hand inside and takes... a muffin?<br>"Well...", retorted the ice themed girl. "That will save us from the Satsuma Clan? Very funny, Dr. Sommersb-" She got interrupted when a winged creature came from the rift. It was a grey pony, with yellow shot and slightly messy mane. In her flanks there was a kind of tattoo composed of seven bubbles. Her yellow eyes are crossed and she seems a bit upset with the scientist.  
>"Mine!" shouts the pony in a slightly girly tone, taking the muffin from the scientist then cuddling said muffin before flying into the rift, only to pop her head back into the lab. "And stay in your dimension, you hairless monkeys!" The pony gets his head again into the rift, that then closes. Everybody is shocked.<br>"Did she...", asked the winged girl, Gust Sprint, stopping a bit at the use of human pronouns. "_it_... call us 'hairless monkeys'?"  
>"I... I...", bumbled the scientist. "I just dunno what went wrong..."<br>"I might suppose humans are not common in that pony's world.", pondered the icy styled girl. "Although considering the vocabulary of that mare, is very likely that ponies are the sentient dominant species there."  
>"Alright, everyone. It seems the experiment was a success.", said the general, triggering general clapping and joy on the psople around. "Now, we must assure this weapon doesn't fall into bad hands when we show it to the army in the special military convention next week."<p>

Unknown to him and everybody around, several ninjas are broadcasting the initial experiment, along with a strange wisp of light, that flies away. Watching on a screen, several shadowy figures are discussing the event, when the leader, the tallest, yet most slender figure, stands up.

"I want it. Bring it to me." says the figure with a female bossy tone, and cracks a whip while launching an evil laugh."

In another part of Tokyo, more precisely on Arakawa, the wisp of light takes the form of an angel, dressed as a Post-Civil War US Captain, startling a small, pale young man with a short bowl styled hair, a guy, quite taller than the first, with a fiery red hairdo and a blonde girl with blue eyes and her hair done in twin pigtails. The first one's handling a foot long, black metallic sword shaft with a Fleur-de-lis adornment in one end and a red rose on the other, and seems the must disturbed by the spectre's visit.

"What do you want, Saratoga-san?", asked the short kid to the angel.  
>"I want you, Mitsuru Kanna...", replied the angel, "... to save the worlds"<br>"Look, we already went into this and I had agre-", replied the small kid untilﾠhe noted... "Wait, did you say _worlds_?" The angel nods. "Oh, crap..."

* * *

><p>This is a "X-OS-Over" (cross-own story-over) between a yet-to-be-made story of my own (Hidden Blade of Saratoga) and other 15 stories with Spike (MLP: FiM) and Sakura Kinomoto (CCS) as actual co-stars of the HBoS.<p>

I'll be answering your reviews in the chapter one: "**Oh, really?**"


End file.
